Silver Dragon, Celtic Cross
by xXxEmileighxXx
Summary: Harry overhears something he should not have and decides to chane, be himslef. Along the way he meets up with Draco and they become fast friends. SLASH DMHP
1. Chapter I

"Thanks Ron, it's good to get away from the dursley's. If only for a week." Said Harry to one of his best friends, Ron Weasley.

"Its fine mate. Hermione should be here any second." sure enough as soon as he said this, a squeal echoed through the house.

"Ron!! Harry." She almost bowled them over trying to hug them. When everyone else at the Burrow heard her they all rushed out to trade hugs and kisses. Eventually, Harry made it out and up to the room that he shared with Ron. Ron followed close behind.

"I suppose I should be used to that by now, eh?" the ebony haired boy joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, his tone was light but if Harry were to look at his friend, he would see his eyes flash and his mouth tighten.

"Nothing. just whenever I come over, everyone wants to say hello. So by the end of it all its pretty tiring. Speaking of which, I'm just gonna go to bed now. 'Kay Ron?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, night." Without so much as a backward glance Ron walked out. Harry crawled into bed without taking of his clothes. He tossed and turned for a while before giving in to his hunger and padding silently downstairs towards the kitchen. He stopped when he heard Ron's angry voice.

"Bloody Potter…"

"I know Ron, but Dumbledore ordered us to be friends with him, so we have to keep this up! At least until he's totally and completely under Dumbledore's command." That was Hermione's voice.

"I know… I just can't stand it! He thinks he's **so** good because he's the Boy-Who-Lived. Then he gets all arrogant and starts treating us like- I dunno- like Malfoy would!" Ron hissed, only just loud enough for Harry to hear. Those words were enough, the Gryffindor creeped back up the stairs. He packed away the little that he'd gotten out and without a second thought made his way to Diagon Alley.

**Wow, I can't believe I made it…** thought Harry as he looked up at the Leaky Cauldron. He walked up to the door and knocked heavily. Eventually the door creaked open to show Tom the barkeeper in his nightshirt and a decidedly sleepy look on his face. The look disappeared when he saw who it was on his step.

"Harry! You're here! Why?"

"Long story Tom. Can I have a room for a week?" Harry pleaded gently.

"Of course, my boy! Come in, but keep quiet. I have an important guest staying here, with whom I trust you not to pick a fight with." Tom said, ushering Harry up the stairs.

"Why would I fight with someone I don't even know?" Harry pulled a face at the thought.

"Ah, but you do know him! He goes by he name of Draco." Tom waited to see the boy's reaction. His brow simply knitted.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"No. Just Draco. But that is story to tell. Here we are Mr. Potter. Ill leave you to unpack and sleep. Also. I **will not** accept any payment. Goodnight." Before Harry could say otherwise Tom left. Harry shook his head, knowing that the barkeep **would** receive payment. Harry settled down to sleep once again. Then he turned to his thoughts.

**Draco's here? I wonder why he's not a Malfoy… he can't have been disowned, could he? Nah! He's daddy's little boy, he's not disowned… oh who cares! How the hell am I supposed to meet him on my own and _not_ jump him? I can't do this…**

He woke up sometime during the night to relieve himself. Harry walked softly not wanting to wake anyone up. On his way back he heard sniffling from the room next door to his. **Draco!** He gently knocked on the door, "Draco? Are you okay?"

He heard more sniffling before a shaky voice called out, "Who the hell are you? Do I even know you?"

"You do," Was all Harry said before knocking again. "Can I come in?"

"NO!"

"Please Draco? By the sounds of it, I'm the only person willing to help, am I right?"

"Come in then." Harry opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him gently.

"Draco?" the blonds head looked up. When he saw who was standing there his blue eyes widened considerably.

"Get out!" he hissed.

"No. Let me help. I know what its like. Please. I can't stand by and watch you suffer." The Gryffindor asked.

Draco let loose another choked sob. "Why would **you** want to help **me**? And you nothing of what it's like. Believe me when I say it, because you don't." he glared at Harry without letting up.

"Try me." Harry whispered.

"Ever been betrayed?"

"By the people I know and trust the most. Namely; Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore."

"Bashed?"

"By my cousin and uncle, quite often really." By now Harry had come to stand beside Draco's bed, now he sat on it.

"Oh… what about your parents? Ever been bashed or raped by them?"

"I never knew my parents. They were murdered before I could even truly meet them. But… your parents, they raped you?"

"They tried." Draco said softly.

"Tried? Never mind, that's your business. My turn. Have you ever been starved? Simply because you were a wizard and nothing more?"

"No."

"Were you mistreated from the age of one? Because your parents had just died and your relatives thought they could mistreat the magic out of you? No? Well then it seems we have a few things in common, but not others. Needless to say we can't insult each other in fairness anymore, can we?" Harry said. He noticed that Draco was no longer crying.

"I suppose not."

"Well then. Like I said before, I think I'm your only friend right now. Are you going to take my hand or leave it?" Harry said, putting said appendage out. Draco hesitated, obviously thinking about it, then put out and shaking Harry's.


	2. Chapter II

…xXx…

Harry woke up slowly. He vaguely remembered leaving Draco's room sometime during the night. He rolled onto his back, trying to think of something to do for the day. He grinned when he saw the clothes that were ten sizes too big for him. Now he knew what to do.

…xXx…

Harry came out of the shop with a happy look on his face. Instead of Dudley's old clothes, he was now wearing a green shirt that was so dark it was almost black and a pair of ripped jeans. The top few buttons on the top were left undone, the look was much better than the whale ensemble he had on before. Pausing, he eyed another store close bye. With another grin, Harry walked in.

…xXx…

Draco noticed someone enter Harry's room. That person was **not** Harry Potter. He stalked over to the doorway and leaned on said piece of wood. "Oi. I think you have the wrong room."

"No. you just have the wrong impression, Draco. Do I really look that different?" The now-brunette turned around and longed against the dresser, giving Draco a perfect view of him.

"Harry?" the Gryffindor now had dark brown hair, with lighter brown streaks through it. He'd gotten his ear pierced with a simple, yet elegant, emerald stud. "Wow."

"There's more." Harry turned around and pulled off his shirt. On his back were a dragon and a Celtic cross. They twisted and twined around his shoulder blades. The dragon was an ice blue. It had stunning silver eyes and seemed to glare at you from Harry's skin. The cross wasn't as big as the dragon but it drew your eyes to it anyway. Some of the knots slipped free to twine around the dragon, in an almost intimate way. Draco couldn't help thinking it was beautiful, for that it was.

"Harry. That's beautiful." Draco breathed.

"That's twice."

"Huh?"

"Such eloquence from such a brought up person. Tut tut." Harry shook his head in mock despair.

"Sod off, Potter. What's twice?" Draco sneered.

"My name, you've called me 'Harry' twice now." Harry stated and pulled on his shirt. He turned to his shopping bags and started putting clothes and accessories away. Draco was impressed for a moment before remembering his own wardrobe. Draco smirked and waved his wand. Immediately all the clothes floated into the wardrobe, folded themselves up and put themselves away. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Why the change?"

"I dunno. The tattoo was just a drawing of mine. Everything else was impulsive shopping. Enough of that. Game of chess? Prepare to get beaten!" Crowed Harry.

Draco snorted. "Fat chance Potter. I've beaten Snape, and he's got enough tactics to be an army general." Harry started to look worried, but set up his pieces anyway. After much complaining on Draco's part, they played with a muggle set, as that was the only one Harry had and Draco didn't have his set anymore. They played until it was dark, with Draco being the eventual winner. Then they talked some more. Eventually Draco fell asleep on Harry's bed. The brunette sighed and covered the blond up. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He headed back to his room but was stopped by Tom in the hall.

"Hello Mr. Potter. How are you?" he said pleasantly.

"Good, thank you Tom, and yourself?"

"Good, good. How is Draco?" Tom looked at Harry curiously.

"I think I may be able to help him. Maybe he can help me too. I know that when we get back to school that things will be different but a week can do a world of good." Harry said quietly.

Tom smiled. "Good. Well then, goodnight Mr. Potter." He walked off with a mysterious smile.

"Goodnight." The perplexed boy walked back to his room. He notice the blond was still sleeping, although he was curled up in a ball and had a troubled look on his face. Harry changed into a brand new pair off silk pajamas and climbed into bed beside Draco. Putting a protective, and purely platonic, arm around the blond next to him.

…xXx…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I know a few peopl have this story on alert… and I was curious as to just how many there were… I started this tory a few years back… I can write a lot better noe but I like this plot… it really is only a drabble anyway…

If anyone wants me to continue this story, wishes to beta for me or has any ideas to shove in the story… PM or review me whatever.

:D:D:D xD

Lol

SLASHERS FOREVER


End file.
